The Princess and the Rebel It Up!
by Hart's Justice
Summary: The kingdom of Chicago used to be a fun and happy place...Until the evil Prince Tyson takes control. 16 year old Princess Raquel is forbidden to leave the palace. Longing for a sense of freedom, the young princess sneaks out. What happens when she's kidnapped by some Rebels that are against Prince Tyson and meets a fiery redhead with a temper to match? Eventual ReCe
1. Prologue - The Princess

**Hey, hey, hey! I know I probably shouldn't be starting another story, but this one has been stuck in my brain for days now. Those of you reading "Our Love It Up!" I'm working on Chapter 4 as we speak.**

**Warning: I own nothing and this is an eventual ReCe**

**Prologue**

_'__What happened?_' I thought as I looked out the window of my room at the dark, gray, lifeless world that was my kingdom. _'Chicago used to be a beautiful world, but now it's...dead.' _

Ok, well, it wasn't completely dead. There were still people, but everyone is so...miserable.

And I can't stand it.

I wanted to go out into town and see what I could do to try and help my people, but my older brother, Tyson, never allowed it. He always kept me isolated in, and because of that, I almost never left my room. I had my own bathroom with a shower, sink, mirror and toilet. The maids brought me up food and took my laundry when it needed done. Tyson would stop in and check to see if I still had a pulse every so often. Tyson. When he took the throne after Mother and Father were killed, that's when things seemed to change for the worse, but I would never blame my brother for such act of misery. Tyson said Mother and Father never had a will, so Tyson took the throne since I, 1) wasn't of age, and, 2) was told the throne belonged to Tyson.

I lost my parents when I was 9 and Tyson was 12 from a successful assassination attempt. Next in line for the throne at that time was Mother's younger brother since neither Tyson or I were 18 yet, so Uncle Jonathan took over the throne and took care of Tyson and I like we were his own.

Well, Uncle Jonathan was murdered four years later from severe food poisoning. Again, successful assassination attempt. Since there was no more people of royal bloodline that were of age, Mother only having one brother and Father being an only child, Tyson took over at the young age of 16 and over the period of three years, the once strong, beautiful, and well-respected kingdom of Chicago was destroyed. I don't even think I've seen sunlight since Tyson took over.

Again, I'm not blaming Tyson of anything...

I'm just keeping an open mind.

As I grew older, I became aware of more things and was able to understand how things worked. I was naturally shy and quiet and very self-reserved, but as I got older, I became more observant. And in this kingdom...

That is a _very_ dangerous combination.

Not that I would hurt anyone. I treat my people with kindness and respect when they come in to talk to Tyson about various problems, from agricultural issues to political squabbles. I would always be beside Tyson and listened, voicing my opinion when I thought it was needed, even though it would be in a shy, mousey tone. That kindness and respect that I show them pays off, because they treat me the same way. Tyson is a little more...hard-headed, so to speak. He isn't as understanding as I am and because of that, we have Rebels.

Rebels. That has been the main issue as of late. It seems that the more that are arrested, the more of them there are. Their objectives are the same: Rebel against Tyson. Why they're arrested is a different story. The minor offenders, such as Rebels protesting outside of the palace or dropping pipe-bombs in a rally in Town Square, are sentenced to a period of time in jail. Usually no longer than a month, although one can spend up to a year in jail if deemed necessary.

Then there are the more serious offenders, ranging from invading the palace and stealing weapons and food to trying to kill my brother and their current king. The ones that are caught are thrown into the dungeons down below the palace where they can't escape. On most occasions, when you're sentenced to the dungeon, you're stuck there for eternity. Very rarely is one released back out into the general public, like 1 out of 100 people, and from what I've heard (Tyson won't let me in the dungeons either), we have more than 300 Rebels and assassins staying in the dungeons.

_Wonderful_...

I pull my gaze away from my window when I heard soft tapping on my door. A maid brings my dinner in, and I thank her as she leaves, but I don't touch it. Thinking about the welfare of my kingdom always took away my appetite. Instead, I grab my night clothes and go the the bathroom to get a shower. As I do, I make one thing absolutely clear in my mind...

I sneaking out to Town Square tomorrow.

**Sorry this is so short, but Prologues aren't supposed to be very long. Review if you like and you want me to continue (even though I probably will anyway, but reviews are nice ; ) **

**Anv!|ette**


	2. Prologue - The Rebel

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Anvilette here! I'm glad a few of y'all seemed to have liked the first chapter. So, I decided to split the Prologue into two parts. Part one was Princess Raquel. You'll find out more about the Rebellion in this part.**

(Same day; Outside the palace; Different POV)

Have you ever noticed that...things seem so...so easy for most people? The wealthy people that mostly live in or around Town Square? The ones that are too afraid to stand up to the evil, sadistic king that is _supposed_ to protect the people of Chicago.

Well, that's why the Rebellion was formed.

We do all of the hard work. We protect the innocent because they are too scared to protect themselves. Ok, sure we break into the palace and steal food and weapons, but all of that belonged to us to begin with! But, to make our lives even harder, there are stupid assassins with their own agenda and claim to be with the Rebellion, so whenever a Rebel or an assassin gets caught, they are either killed or thrown in the Dungeon to never be seen or heard from again.

Is it fair?

No.

Is it easy?

Definitely not.

Is it worth the risk and sacrifice?

Hell yes it is.

I sighed as I leaned against a tree, looking at the palace. King Tyson thinks he can bully us around, well he's got another thing coming. Don't get me wrong, we don't want him dead. We just want him overthrown. Maybe someone more deserving will be crowned. Someone like Princess Raquel.

Princess Raquel.

She was the sweetest girl you could ever meet, at least, so I've heard. I've never really seen or met her, but I've heard nothing but good things about her.

"CeCelia!" I cringed as I heard my name being called. I hated my full first, and quite frankly, my full middle name. Giving the palace one final glance, I stood, brushed myself off, and ran in the direction of my mother's voice.

Mom was one of the Rebel leaders. She was in charge of the palace raids and camp patrols and all that good stuff, but whenever I ask to go to either, she won't let me. I slowed down to a walk as I spotted my mother.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?" I asked, brushing my pink and blue-streaked fire red hair out of my face. Mom smiled at me.

"I've got good news for you. You're gonna go on your first camp patrol tomorrow." Mom smiled. I grinned.

"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging Mom. Mom chuckled and hugged me back.

"You're welcome, sweetie." she smiled, kissing my head softly. "I suppose you want a crazy code name like your friends, Deuce and The Complication?" I snorted.

"No one calls Frankie 'The Complication.' And besides, my codename will just be CeCe." I smiled proudly. Mom smiled back, brushing pink and red hair behind my ear.

"I'm proud of you, CeCelia." Mom said. I cringed again.

"Mom, _please_ call me CeCe." I pleaded. Mom chuckled.

"Alright, Kiddo. Now go get ready for bed. You need energy for tomorrow."

"Yes, Mother." I smiled, skipping happily down the forest path back to base camp and to my tent before laying down.

_'Finally. My chance to prove I can protect our camp.' _I thought, smiling before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Ok, so, I hoped y'all liked this. Sorry it's so short, but I had writer's block. Chapter 1 is the next chapter when Princess Raquel sneaks out. Oh, by the way, the pink and blue streaks in CeCe's hair comes from Bella and Zendaya's "Watch Me" music video. **


	3. Chapter 1: Taking Risks, Getting Caught

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad y'all liked it. This is the official start to the story.**

**Chapter 1: Taking Risks, Getting Caught **

(Princess Raquel)

I woke up to the loud, echoing crash that was a dungeon door slamming shut. I swallowed hard as I sat up. Either a Rebel or an assassin was captured, and seeing as there haven't been any attempts to kill either me or Tyson, I assumed it was a Rebel. Must've been one from a previous raid attempt, but that was weeks ago. I sighed, getting out of bed and changing into a soft pink sparkly dress that went down to my feet and brushed my hair out before putting on my small silver tiara. I then put on a pair of sparkly silver high heels and exited my room, going down to the throne room where Tyson was.

"Good morning, Brother." I said softly. Tyson looked up and nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't give the slightest trace of a smile.

"Good morning, Raquel." he said. I looked at him curiously.

"So, who was thrown into the dungeon this morning?" I asked. Tyson avoided my gaze.

"Oh, some Rebel..." he said. I sighed, knowing that's all I was getting out of him. "So, any plans for today?" I shrugged.

"Might go out to the Courtyard for some fresh air since, ya know, you won't let me leave the palace gates." I said. Tyson sighed.

"Raquel, you know why I won't let you leave."

"But I'm 16—"

"And there are people out to get us, Raquel. People wants to hurt us, hurt _you_. I know Chicago is going through some...difficult times and I know that you want to help our people, but you can't trust everyone." Tyson stated bluntly. I sighed, looking away. "I know it hurts, Raquel, but that's how the truth is sometimes. It's not worth the risk leaving and getting killed."

"Yeah...I know..." I mumbled as I tried not to notice how...hollow...his last statement was and turned, going back upstairs to my room. I glanced at my clock. 10:03. If I snuck out now, then it would be too obvious that I left. Game plan: wait a couple hours when Tyson is too distracted. Then sneak out when no one is paying attention to the ninja mouse that is Raquel Blue...

* * *

(1:12 pm)

I looked at the time and quickly changed into a soft pink tank top, a white skirt with black leggings and silver sneakers. I rooted around my room for a long trench coat, finding a black one and throwing the hood over my head. It took a while, but I managed to sneak past Tyson and all of our guards.

When I was outside the palace gates, I stopped to take a minute and look around. It was then reality hit me and I realized I, 1) had it easy, and, 2) have been living in false reality.

False reality, but not exactly living in a fantasy.

If that made any sense.

I quickly made my way to Town Square, trying not to be noticed by palace guards that were roaming around. Everyone looked so...miserable. I hated seeing this.

"No money, no food." I heard a gruff voice growl behind me. I turned to see a man, who kinda looked like a guard, standing behind a fruit stand and a woman with a small little boy, probably 5 years old. It tore my heart apart as the woman pleaded with the stand owner and the owner refusing. Having had enough, I pulled some money out of my pocket and went over to the stand. Without a word, I bought 2 of everything the stand owner had and gave the bag if fruit to the woman. Her face lit up.

"Thank you so much! How can I repay you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"There's no need." I said softly, my shyness kicking in. The woman's eyes widened when she heard my voice.

"Princess Ra—"

"Shh!" I said quickly. "I was never here." I whispered. The woman nodded and I ran off.

That was close.

I stopped running after five minutes, looking around to see if the coast was clear. I smiled, turning to continue forward before I ran into something, falling to the ground and my hood slipping of. The thing I ran into gasped.

"Your Highness!" A gruff voice said. Uh, oh.

My eyes widened when I saw three guards in front of me and I stood.

"How did you get out? You're not supposed to be here." the guard I ran into said.

"C'mon. Let's get you home." a second one said. I took a couple steps back.

"I-I don't wanna go back." I said softy.

"Your Highness, stop being ridiculous. Let's go." The third one said. I shook my head, throwing off my trench coat and taking off...

Towards the forest.

I have no idea how long I ran, but when I was sure the guards weren't able to follow me, I leaned against a tree, panting as I tried to catch my breath. As soon as I was able to, I stepped cautiously away from the tree, checking my surroundings.

Out of nowhere, someone jumped me from behind and blindfolded me. I tried to scream, but my attacker tied something around my mouth and used some kind of chain to bind my hands behind my back. My attacker roughly dragged me further into the forest (I think) and ten minutes later, I was roughly shoved back (and hands) first into a tree. I whimpered softly, but it was muffled since my mouth was covered. At first, I thought my attacker/kidnapper left, but then my mouth was uncovered and I took in a deep breath, panting again.

"Who are you?" A female voice demanded, but it wasn't like the woman's voice from earlier. This was a girl, probably around my age. I didn't want to say anything, but since this girl was obviously half ninja, I was scared.

"R-Raquel..." I whispered. The girl gasped softly.

"Raquel. As in _Princess_ Raquel?" the girl asked. I simply nodded. There was a moment's hesitance, but my blindfold was lifted. I looked at the girl. She had fire red hair with a hot pink and blue streak. Her outfit was a bit dusty and faded, but I could still see the colors clearly. She had a black and blue shirt with a hot pink jacket on, black tights that went just below her shins, and blue high-tops. The girl pulled me away from the tree, not aggressively like she was before, but not gently either. She took the chains off my wrist and clipped them on her pants. Ok, should I be scared that this girl has chains as a part of her outfit?

I guess it doesn't matter since I was scared of her anyway.

"Come on." Was all she said before walking further into the forest. I hesitantly followed.

"So, wh-what's your n-name?" I hated how shaky my voice sounded. The girl didn't answer. "Please tell me." I stopped walking and grabbed the girl's wrist. Her eyes widened and yanked her hand away from me. She apparently had some trust issues.

"Why would I tell _you_ my name. You'll run back to the palace and tell your sadistic brother that I kidnapped you." She spat. I winced at her tone. I wasn't used to it.

"I ran _away_ from the palace. And Tyson isn't sadistic." I said. The girl snorted.

"Have you _not_ seen Chicago, or at least Town Square? Tyson steals our money, steals our food, and then leaves us with nothing. Some king." the girl snapped. That's when it clicked.

This girl was a Rebel.

"I'm sorry I upset you." I said softly. "I had no idea." Which was true. The girl sighed.

"I'm sorry for snapping. I can't help it sometimes." She admitted. I looked at her curiously.

"Do you have anger management issues?"

"Something like that." The girl mumbled, her eyes widening before glaring at me. "Let's go, Princess." She said harshly, walking forward. I quietly followed her. Glancing back at me, she sighed.

"CeCe." was all she said for the rest of the walk. I couldn't help but smile proudly.

I had gotten through this girl's defense without even trying.

**Ok, so, whatcha think? I think it turned out pretty well, but that's up to y'all to decide. If any of y'all are reading "Our Love It Up," I need an idea or two for the next chapter. I have writer's block for that story, but I wanna continue it. Thanks, my peeps.**

**Anv!|ette**


	4. Chapter 2: The Rebel Camp

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

(Princess Raquel)

I have no idea how long the redheaded Rebel and I were walking, but I was so tired that it was hard for me to keep up with her. I didn't want to say anything because then it would sound like I was complaining. I didn't need to give this girl any other reasons not to like me, so I tried my best to keep up. I looked at the girl in front of me, think of the last thing she said to me.

_'CeCe. Is that her name? She wasn't really specific...' _I thought, licking my lips since they were dry. Although, that didn't help since I was really thirsty.

"CeCe? ..." I said shyly. The girl glanced back at me. So that _is_ her name... "Can we stop for a moment?" The normally icy glare the Rebel gave me disappeared, her expression now one of concern as I sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree as I tried to catch my breath. CeCe cautiously approached me, kneeling down in front of me and handing me a bottle of something. I couldn't really tell since the bottle wasn't see-through. I looked at the redhead curiously.

"It's water. You look thirsty." CeCe mumbled. I smiled at her, taking the bottle.

"Thanks, CeCe." I said. CeCe's eyes widened, like she was caught doing something and quickly stood, turning around so she wasn't facing me.

"Yeah. Whatever." She said as I took a sip of water. I could almost feel the ice in her tone. Well, she just proved me right:

This girl has some serious trust issues.

"CeCe, why are you afraid to be nice to me? I'm not going to hurt you. Actually, I couldn't hurt anyone. Violence isn't my thing." I said.

"I'm not _afraid_ of anything." CeCe said sharply, still not looking at me. Is it possible to be cut with words? I stood and walked up to the slightly shorter redhead, resting my hand on her shoulder softly. I felt her relax under my touch, but again, she must've realized what she was doing and roughly shrugged my hand off, taking a few steps forward.

"Are you ready to go yet?" She snapped. I sighed, sipping more water.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered. With my personality, I would've assumed that this girl hated me, but deep down, I know she's just defensive. There's just something about her...

Without another word, we continued walking.

* * *

(Rebel CeCe's POV)

What is that girl's problem?! Her brother is destroying our home even as we speak and she wonders why I'm not 'being nice' to her. Newsflash, Princess:

This is war. You're not _supposed_ to play nice with the enemy.

_'Not that her Highness is the enemy. Not yet, anyways...'_ I thought, sighing. _'Maybe I was too hard on her. Wait, what am I saying? Keep your focus, CeCe...' _I growled softly as I pushed my thoughts away.

"Are you ok?" I heard Princess Raquel say softly. Just like that, I felt my heart skip a beat. There was a fluttering feeling in my stomach. What is wrong with me? I didn't know what to do, so I threw my defenses up.

"Just fine." I mumbled harshly. I pulled some tree branches back and saw the camp. My home.

My domain.

"Wait here." I told Princess Raquel, spotting my mom. I ran through the bushes, nearly tripping, but keeping my balance as I called for Mom. Mom looked up and smiled.

"Hey, CeCe. I was getting worried. Are you ok?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"We've got a bit of a problem." I muttered so that only Mom could hear. Mom raised an eyebrow.

"What do you me-yahh!" She said as I suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her to where the Princess was.

"Little Miss Princess says she ran away. Do you know how bad this could end for us?" I said.

"I _did_ run away, but you basically kid—"

"See? She admitted to running away." I cut her off quickly, giving her a death glare. Princess Raquel got the hint and shut up. Mom, thankfully, didn't seem to catch on.

"Well, come on. She'll be safe in the camp." Mom said, walking back. The princess stayed by me and it was then when I realized that she was scared. I mentally kicked myself.

She was shy.

I sighed. I didn't like her being scared. Not that I care...

Swallowing my pride, I looked at Princess Raquel.

"It's fine, Your Highness. No one's gonna hurt you." I whispered to her. I hated how...protective my tone was. It wasn't my job to protect her, but Princess Raquel seemed to relax slightly.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded, thinking. She was shy, but she was talking to me. Does that mean she...

Trusts me?

I bit my lip, looking at the princess. "Just stay with me. I promise you that you will be fine." The princess's face lit up and she hugged me. Raising an eyebrow, I slowly pushed her away. "And...don't do that again..." Before she could say anything, I led the way into the camp and I heard her Highness follow me. Half of the camp seemed to freeze when they saw Princess Raquel. I glanced at her and she seemed to be scared out of her mind. Swallowing my pride again, I softly held Princess Raquel's hand.

"Just ignore them, Princess. We'll explain everything to them later." I whispered to her. Princess Raquel nodded and without thinking, I led her to my tent and zipped us inside. Princess Raquel yawned softly and I just looked at her.

"Are you tired?" I asked. Princess Raquel shook her head. I sighed. "Look, Your Highness. Maybe you should rest." Princess Raquel shook her head again.

"No. I want to ask you a few things first."

"I'll be here when you wake up. This _is_ my tent." I said, not bothering to hide the 'duh' in my tone. I don't know what it is, but she's really starting to irritate me. Princess Raquel sighed.

"Fine, but do me a favor." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh-Kaaaayyyy?" I said cautiously.

"Call me Raquel. No 'Princess.' No 'Your Highness.' Just Raquel." The dark-haired girl said. I nodded.

"Ok...Rocky." I smirked.

**So, looks like CeCe isn't as horribly mean as she wants to be. Lol. be sure to review and tell all your friends about this story. So far, when I posted this, this story only had 381 views. Read, Review, and Reccommend It Up, my peeps! : )**

**BTW: I edited this chapter a little bit. Fixed some sentences, added a few words, etc.**

**Anv!|ette**


	5. Chapter 3: Defensive

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Sorry for the long wait. School really sucks. -_- Well, here's an update of Princess and the Rebel It Up! : )**

(King Ty)

I was sitting on my throne, just thinking. Out of nowhere, three of my guards burst into the room, out of breath.

"Your Majesty!" One panted.

"Princess Raquel got out!" I growled.

"SHE **WHAT**?!" My guards cowered with fear. "How much of Chicago did she see?" I demanded.

"From here to Town Square." One answered. I swear I wanted to throw them all off a tower.

"Ok..." I said calmly. "Can any of you explain to me **WHERE SHE IS**?!" I yelled.

"She-she ran off into the woods. Some Rebel probably got to her." At first, I was furious, but as I thought about it, this was...perfect. I smirked.

"I apologize for raising my voice. This is a good thing." I said. All three guards were confused. "The Rebels wouldn't hurt Raquel. No, she is kind to all of her people. They would give their lives to protect their princess, but they would give her up just like that for food, clothes, and money." I smirked. "Yes...take a team into the forest and search for any Rebel camps, but don't destroy them. Not yet..."

* * *

**_ONE WEEK LATER_**

(Rebel CeCe's POV)

The more time Princess Raquel spent in the camp, the less shy she became. She helped out with the children among other things and I couldn't help but smile. I was currently helping my mom cut some wood for the fire, glancing at the dark-haired princess every now and then, yawning softly.

"CeCe, why don't you go take a nap or something. You look exhausted." Mom said. I shook my head, cutting more wood. I couldn't stop. If I did, I would have free time. If I have free time, I'll think about Raquel and that was one thing I didn't wanna do at the moment. Raquel came up to Mom and I, smiling lightly.

"May I go for a walk, please. Ya know, so I can explore." She asked. Mom smiled.

"That's a great idea. CeCe, why don't you go with her." Mom said more like an order than a question. I nodded.

"Fine. Let's go, Princess." I said, walking to my tent to grab my pocket knife, sliding it in my boot before turning around, seeing Raquel fidgeting with her necklace she had. I raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?" I asked. Raquel jumped slightly. She must've zoned out.

"Huh? Oh..yeah. I'm fine..." She said. I sighed, walking over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me, a glint of sadness flashing in her eyes.

"I had no idea Chicago was so...broken. For years now, my brother has told me how horrible the Rebels are, but...it's the Rebels that are holding the kingdom together." She said. "It's you and your mom and everyone else that's keeping the hope and faith in tact." There was that fluttering in my stomach again.

"Princess, it's you that's keeping the hope and faith. We keep fighting because we want you to rule Chicago." My response sounded better in my head, but Raquel smiled, hugging me. Personally, I don't like human contact and I would've pushed her away, but she looked like she needed the hug. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her relax. I couldn't help but smile. That fluttering moved from my stomach to my heart. I still don't know what it is, so I pushed it away, breaking away from the hug and ignoring the hurt look on Raquel's face. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Sorry. I, uh, I don't like being hugged." I said. Raquel simply looked at me.

"Ya know, CeCe. You don't have to be so defensive. You don't have to shield your thoughts and emotions from me." She said softly. I relaxed slightly, but not much. Raquel smiled lightly, slowly reaching up and caressing my cheek softly. I felt conflicted. My mind was telling me to back away and run, but my heart was telling me to trust Raquel and my body relaxed a little more under the princess's touch.

Do I..._like_ my princess?

I quickly shook the thought away as fast as it came. I couldn't. If anyone found out, I would surely be hunted down, captured, and executed. That "anyone" would be Raquel's brother and his heartless brutes of soldiers. Realizing Raquel was still touching my cheek, I pushed her hand away, taking a step back.

"CeCe..." She said softly. I bit my lip, afraid to confront my emotions...and ran away.

* * *

(Princess Raquel's POV)

I watched as CeCe ran away, biting my lip before running after her. I might've crossed a line with her, but I couldn't let her run off. CeCe doesn't know this, but I've been really paranoid lately. It's been a week since I ran away from the palace and Ty's gotta know that's I'm gone by now. I caught up to CeCe and grabbed her wrist.

"CeCe, stop! Please." I said. CeCe sighed and stopped running, but didn't look at me. I moved my hand from her wrist so that I was holding her hand. That made CeCe look up, at our hands first and then me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, looking scared.

"CeCe, it's ok. I promise." I smiled, softly intertwining our fingers together. Poor CeCe looked like she was going to bolt again. "CeCe, look at me." I used two fingers to softly tilt her chin up. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm never going to hurt you. You need to trust me." I whispered. CeCe bit her lip as I wrapped my free arm around CeCe's waist. CeCe sighed, pulling away from me again.

"Look, you maybe my princess, but there's a reason I have trust issues and that's caused by the current 'ruler' of Chicago." She said.

I'm going to pretend that didn't hurt...

"CeCe, I'm nothing like my brother!" I said, raising my voice slightly. "I ran _away_ from the palace. I ran _away_ from my brother's guards. I've seen the damage he's done. Even _I_ want to overthrow him...and I'm not even ready for the throne, to take over!" CeCe looked taken aback by my sudden outburst. I stepped closer to CeCe, taking her hands in mine. "I know you and your extensive family all have trust issues, but I shouldn't be a cause for concern." I whispered. CeCe looked up at me, sighing softly.

"You're not. Everyone loves you. Everyone trusts you..."

"...but you don't." I said sadly. I saw guilt flash through her chocolate-colored eyes.

"I want to. I really do, but...I can't..." She said softly, almost inaudible.

"Why not?" I asked just as softly. This time, immense pain flashed in her eyes and she shut them tightly, looking away. I hugged her softly. "Never mind. You can tell me when you're ready." I whispered. CeCe nodded and I couldn't help but smile softly as she hesitantly hugged me back. I held her close, protectively.

"CeCe?"

"Yeah?" She mumbled.

"Teach me how to fight."

**So, how was it? This one was a bit longer than usual. Hope ya'll like it. : ) Review it up!**

**Anv!|ette**


	6. Chapter 4: CeCe's Secret

**Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm still Anvilette. I just changed my pen name because it was way too long. Haha. Sorry for the late update. School and writer'amblock sucks. -_- Well, here's the next chapter for y'all! : )**

* * *

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

(Rebel CeCe's POV)

"CeCe!" I heard Mom call. Raquel and I were in a Rebel training area since she wanted to learn how to fight. I was currently teaching her some Karate for self defense. Mom appeared through a bush and smiled at us.

"Hey Mom. What's up?" I asked. Mom smiled at us.

"It's getting late. You two have been at it for a few hours now. How about you both go in and get some sleep." Mom said. I glanced at Raquel, who was biting back a yawn. I looked at Mom and nodded.

"Ok, we'll be in the camp in a minute." I said. Mom smiled and nodded, walking away. I turned to Raquel, who was smiling at me. I smiled back and walked up to her.

"CeCe, thanks for teaching me some defensive moves." She said softly. I smiled, nodding.

"You're welcome, Princess." I said. "Why don't you head back. I'm gonna go find some fire wood to bring back." Raquel shook her head.

"I wanna go with you." She said, yawning. I chuckled.

"Rocky, you're exhausted. Go on to bed. I'll be back soon." I said. Raquel hesitantly nodded, hugging me softly. I smiled lightly, feeling oddly relaxed as I hugged her back. The hug ended and Raquel gave me a worried look.

"Don't be long...ok?" She whispered. I could tell by her tone and the look in her eyes that she was scared, terribly scared, but I also knew we were getting low on fire wood. I sighed softly.

"10 minutes. I'll be back in 10 minutes." I said.

"Promise?" Raquel asked shakily. I hated seeing her so scared. I didn't know what to do or what I was doing...until I felt my lips touch hers... And even weirder...

I didn't pull away. Neither of us did.

Raquel softly wrapped her arms around my neck and I kept my hands on her waist. We pulled away when the need for air kicked in, Raquel resting her forehead against mine gently. She was smiling and I smiled back...until I realized what we did. Without thinking, I slowly broke away from Raquel.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"CeCe, you didn't—" I didn't hear the rest of her sentence because I shoved my emotions back and ran away...

* * *

(Princess Raquel's POV)

I sighed when CeCe ran off. I can't figure out why she thinks she has to hide everything from me. My confusion switched over to paranoia just like that and I ran after her, trying to see where she went.

"CeCe!" I called, stopping after a while to look around. "CeCe, where are you?!" I heard rustling and I turned to face some bushes and tall trees. I saw a streak of red under the moonlit forest and walked toward her.

"CeCe..." I said gently, softly resting my hand on her shoulder. CeCe jumped, tensing before she realized it was just me.

"What?" She said sharply, but her tone didn't bother me. In the week and a half I've stayed with her, I knew very well she was just being defensive.

I just didn't know why.

"CeCe, what's the matter?" CeCe rolled her eyes.

"You know." She said as she shrugged my hand off of her shoulder. I tilted CeCe's head up slightly so she was looking at me before I kissed her this time. CeCe froze, so I wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her face with my free hand, still kissing her. I smiled as I felt her relax. CeCe eventually kissed me back when she realized it wasn't a trick, our lips moving in sync. We broke for air moments later and I rested my forehead against her's again.

"You didn't do anything wrong, CeCe." I whispered. "You can relax. I promise I'm not going to hurt you in anyway. You can trust me." CeCe didn't say anything for the longest time, which started to scare me.

"I already do..." CeCe whispered back after 5 minutes. I couldn't help but smile brightly when she said that, holding the younger girl closer. CeCe smiled faintly, looking at me. "My father abandoned me and Mom and took my baby brother with him. Then he was caught by Tyson's guards and they killed them both..." She trailed off. I gasped softly. I remember Tyson telling me about that particular Rebel execution. I was furious with my brother because he wanted the little boy killed as well and he made me watch. There was no way in Hell I was telling CeCe that. I just held her tighter.

"I had no idea..." CeCe shrugged. "Why did you tell me this?" I asked softly. CeCe gazed into my eyes.

"Because you tell me all sorts of things about you, good and bad." She answered, wiping her eyes. I pecked CeCe's lips softly.

"Don't cry. I feel honored that you told me. I want you to open up to me. There's nothing you can't tell me." I whispered. CeCe smiled, which told me she was feeling better. I have no idea how long we stood there, holding each other, but I felt a little guilty. I watched her little brother die.

I'm not going to sleep tonight...

I tensed when I heard rustling in the bushes nearby. CeCe chuckled.

"It's probably just an animal." She said. I chuckled as well, feeling silly. I noticed that CeCe was looking behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

* * *

(Rebel CeCe's POV)

"Rocky, get to the camp." I whispered. Raquel raised an eyebrow, turning to look behind her, but I stopped her. "Rocky, get to the camp. There's a wolf in the bushes..." I lied.

"What about you?" Raquel asked in a hushed whispered.

"I'll be right behind you. Go!" I said, pushing her to get her moving. Raquel hesitated, but she took off towards the camp. I took off a few minutes after her and three of Tyson's palace guards sprang out of the bushes, chasing after me. I deliberately turned and ran away from the camp so the guards didn't find it or Raquel.

"Get her!" One guard growled as I ran, gasping when something sharp hit the back of my neck, something like a needle. I ignored it and kept running, but after a few minutes, my vision started to get blurred. I blinked to clear my vision, but that seemed to make it worse. I tripped over something and fell to the ground, feeling too weak and sleepy to get back up. The guards caught up to me and tied my hands behind my back.

"What should be so about her Highness?" A second guard asked.

"She'll come back when she realizes her little Rebel is missing." The first guard smirked, looking at me. That's when it hit me...

They saw me kissing Princess Raquel.

_'I'm in some serious trouble...'_ was my last thought before I blacked out.

* * *

**So, now ya know a little bit of CeCe's back story. What do y'all think is gonna happen to our Rebel? Review!**

**Just!ce**

**(Anv!|ette)**


	7. Chapter 5: A Nightmare Come True

**Hey, Hey, Hey! So now things are getting more interesting. I think this is the longest chapter so far. Enjoy!**

(Raquel's POV)

I ran back to the camp, out of breath. I paused to catch my breath before walking into the camp itself. CeCe's mom saw me and jogged over to me.

"Raquel, are you ok?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah...I'm fine." I said, panting softly since I was still slightly out of breath. "CeCe and I were being chased by a wolf or something." CeCe's mom raised an eyebrow, looking scared.

"Sweetheart, where's CeCe?" I paled slightly, my heart stopping when I turned to see that my fiery redhead wasn't behind me like she said she would.

"M-Maybe she went to get firewood. She said she had to do that as well before she came back..." Oh dear God, please let that be the case. CeCe's mom sighed, nodding.

"Fine. How about you go get some rest." She said. I nodded, knowing it wasn't a suggestion. I went to CeCe's tent and laid down on my side. I sighed as the events of the night replayed through my mind. CeCe told me her biggest secret and we kissed...twice.

God, that kiss. It felt amazing. I doubt CeCe felt it, but I felt sparks, some kind of connection between us. No, I _know_ CeCe felt it too. I sighed, rolling over to my other side.

CeCe.

I was scared. A thousand 'What If' questions ran through my mind.

_What if that kiss really didn't mean anything to her?_

_What if she was just being impulsive and the kiss what just that: a kiss?_

_What if that wolf got her?_

My eyes started welling up with tears as the scariest question of all crossed my mind...

_What if Tyson found out and had her hunted down?_

Tears streamed down my face. Tyson surely would have her killed. I looked at CeCe's side of the tent, softly grabbing CeCe's soft, hot pink fleece blanket. It was a bit tattered and a little dirty, but I didn't care. I held it to my chest. The blanket smelled like CeCe, a mix of strawberries and pine from the forest.

_'CeCe's coming back...CeCe's coming back...CeCe's coming back...'_ I kept repeating in my mind before I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

(CeCe's POV)

I slowly started to regain my consciousness, trying to remember what happened and figure out where I was. I whimpered softly as I sat up, rubbing my head. Opening my eyes, I instantly realized I was in a prison cell.

_'I must be in the palace dungeon...' _I thought.

"CeCe?" I jumped as I heard my name. I scanned the surrounding cells for any familiar faces. In the cell in front of, a blonde hair, blue-eyed boy frowned at me.

"G-Gunther?" I stuttered. Gunther and I used to be very close. Like, brother-sister close. Then one day, our previous home was discovered and a lot of Rebels were captured, including Gunther and his twin sister, Tinka.

That was a few years ago. We were 13 when it happened and I never saw Gunther and Tinka since.

Gunther was still frowning at me. "CeCe...You shouldn't be here..." I sighed.

"I know that, Gunther." I said, looking at him in the dim light. "Wait, where's Tinka?" Gunther bit his lip roughly.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in two and a half years..." He said sadly. I sighed. "How is everyone else? Anything happen?" I bit my lip this time, tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't keep anything from him. I ended up telling him the whole story from the time I found Raquel until now. Gunther was slightly stunned, but he smiled lightly at me.

"CeCe, I'm sure Her Highness is safe." He said reassuringly. I sighed.

"As far as I know, she made it back to the camp." I said. "Gunther, I can't let Tyson get to her. His guards caught us kissing. Tyson probably already knows by now. They're not gonna kill Rocky, but they're gonna kill me because of who I am. And knowing our luck, they're going to find her so she can watch me die..." I said shakily.

"What a wonderful idea, Rebel..." I jumped when I heard the dark voice, seeing someone step out of the shadows. My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

'King' Tyson.

Tyson slowly walked up to my cell, followed by a couple guards, blocking my view of Gunther and vice versa.

"So, you must be the filthy Rebel that kidnapped my sister." Tyson hissed. I scoffed.

"Raquel _ran away from you_, and frankly, I don't blame her." I said sassily. Tyson glared at me as I stood.

"I'm only going to ask you once. Where is my sister?" Tyson said calmly, but I could pick out the darkness in his tone. I walked closer to the bars of my cell, pressing into them so I was as close to Tyson as physically possible.

"You really wanna know?" I whispered, glancing from side to side. Tyson smirked, leaning closer to my cell, nodding. I lightly rested my hands on his chest, smirking as well. "Bite me, bitch!" I growled, spitting in his face and shoved him back past his guards and into Gunther's cell. Gunther grabbed Tyson from inside the cell. As the guards turned to help their king, I grabbed the cell keys from the back pocket of one and attempted to unlock my cell from the outside.

"Stop her!" Tyson growled. On guard turned around and growled as well, grabbing my hand with the keys and rammed it into the bar beside the lock. Next think I knew, there was a loud 'snap' and I cried out in pain as my wrist instantly felt like it was set on fire. I dropped the keys and fell to the floor, biting my lip roughly.

"CeCe!" Gunther exclaimed. "Are you ok?!"

"N-No..." I choked out through the pain. "That guard just broke my wrist..." I looked up as the guard unlocked my cell, grabbing me by my shirt. Tyson had stood as well, glaring at me.

"Take her to the..." I didn't hear the last word; Tyson lowered his voice, but he growled darkly. I heard Gunther gasp, calling my name as I was dragged like a doll up the dungeon stairs.

* * *

(Raquel's POV)

I woke up to the sun shining into the tent. Groaning softly, I rubbed my eyes and sat up. All of the events of the night before came flooding back to me. I gasped, immediately looking at CeCe's side of the tent, tears forming in my eyes. I blinked them back, getting out of the tent. I scanned the area for CeCe's mom, but she was nowhere in sight. Seeing one of CeCe's friends, I ran up to him.

"D-Deuce?" God I hope that's his name. The boy turned to face me and smiled.

"Good morning, your Highness." I waved off the formality.

"Where's CeCe?" Deuce sighed.

"Not sure. I guess she never came home last night. Her mom's freaking out. She just left with a few other Rebels to search the territory." Deuce explained. I felt my heart stop, turning to run. "Wait, Princess!" I sighed and stopped.

"Yes, Deuce?"

"You should probably stay here where it's safe..." He said. I bit my lip roughly.

"If my suspicions are correct, then I'm not going to be safe here for very long. And even worse...CeCe might be in some serious trouble..." I said, taking off deep into the forest. I ran for about ten minutes to the training area CeCe and I were at the night before, looking around. When I remembered which way we ran after our first kiss, I took off again until I got to where that wolf was chasing us.

"CeCe?!" I called, though I knew she wouldn't be around here. I sighed, looking at the bush, something catching my eye. Kneeling down, I saw a shiny badge on the ground. I picked it up and saw the insignia, gasping as tears began to build up again.

"CeCe...Why the hell would you do this?..."

**And...That's a wrap! For now at least. Don't forget to review! **

**Ju$t!ce**


	8. Chapter 6: Raquel's Return

**Hi! Another update! I think this is one of my favorite chapters. One review pretty much challenged me to twist up a kidnapping storyline, so I did (hopefully). Anyway, enjoy!**

(Princess Raquel's POV)

About a half hour after I found out CeCe was kidnapped, CeCe's mom found me. I explained to her what happened, unable to keep my emotions in check and burst into tears. Georgia never left me. She sat me down on the ground and hugged me until my crying slowed down.

Which brings us to now.

I wiped the remaining tears out of my eyes. "I need to go back..." Georgia paled, biting her lip.

"Sweetheart, I don't think–"

"No! I need to!" I exclaimed. "All my life, I've been this submissive, perfect child. I didn't do anything when I started to realize my 'brother' was destroying Chicago!" I ranted, putting air-quotes around 'brother.' I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Tyson has taken _everything_ away from me. My family, my freedom, and now the girl I completely in love in. I keep saying how I love my kingdom, how I love my people, but I have done nothing to help them. It's time I grew up and face my problems, not run away from them." I said calmly, looking a Georgia. Georgia looked a bit stunned, but only for a brief moment. She smiled at me and gave me another soft, comforting hug.

"Raquel, you haven't been here for very long, but I've had the honor of seeing you grow into a mature young woman. When CeCe brought you here, you were terrified of us. Now, here you are wanting to go and set things right. I'm proud of you, Rocky."

My heart filled with pride and joy. With those five words, I felt like I was on top of the world. I hugged Georgia and she hugged me back.

"Thank you. You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that from someone." I whispered, taking a deep breath and stood. "I need to go now. CeCe could be in serious trouble." I said. Georgia nodded and stood as well.

"Do you need someone to come with you?" I thought over her words carefully, thinking of the possible outcomes if I had a Rebel entourage walking into the palace. I shook my head.

"No. I need to do this on my own." Georgia nodded. I gave her another hug. "Thank you again for everything." I said, running off through the forest towards the palace.

* * *

**_30 MINUTES LATER_**

(King Tyson's POV)

The doors to my throne room opened and a guard walked up to me, bowing. "Your Majesty. The princess has been spotted in Town Square. It seems to be that she's on her way home." I smirked.

"Thank you." The guard stood and walked away. I stood myself and walked to the giant window overlooking the kingdom. "Sweet Raquel. You made a mistake running away. I bet you didn't even realize your 17th birthday was the other day. No matter. You must be punished...and your dear, sweet Rebel is going to be the one to punish you." I smirked, laughing.

* * *

(Princess Raquel's POV)

I slowly approached the palace gate, looking at it. I swallowed hard, not knowing what was going to happen. I was either going to walk in and be killed instantly, walk in, confront my sadistic brother, and be killed, or Fate could be on my side and I find CeCe, beat my brother, and restore peace and order.

I sure hope it's the third one...

The gate opened and I walk inside the courtyard to the palace. I look around, cautious of any threats or any signs for my CeCe. I got inside the palace with no problems and made my way to the throne room.

I paused when I got to the throne room doors and took a deep breath. All doubt was erased from my mind when I remember that CeCe was somewhere in the palace, probably starving. I shoved the doors open, standing in front of the window.

"Welcome back, baby sister." Tyson said calmly. I slowly took a few steps towards him.

"Where is she, Tyson? Where is CeCe?" I asked. Tyson turned to face me.

"What? The Rebel who kidnapped you?! Why would you care?!" Tyson growled.

"Drop the innocent act. I ran away and we _both_ know it." I snapped. "Tell me where CeCe is!" I could see Tyson was trying to hide a smirk.

"Guard!" He called. I tensed, ready to fight as a single guard came in. "Bring me the redheaded Rebel." The guard bowed and walked off.

"Wait!" I called. "I want to see her!" I said, running after the guard. The guard said nothing, leading me down towards the dungeon.

I have no clue how long I was walking. It must've been ten minutes, but to me, it felt like ten hours. Like the dungeon was moving away from me so I couldn't get to CeCe. At one point, I contemplated that the guard was leading me away from the dungeon, but that theory was put to rest when I realized that the guard had orders to follow. That's when it hit me. The guard never protested when I said I wanted to see my Rebel. Even if he did, there's nothing he could've done...

Here, I have just as much say in what goes on as Tyson does. This could work to my advantage...

We finally arrived at the dungeon door, the door slowly squeaking open. The guard grabbed a torch off a nearby wall and led me down the long staircase. I looked around as the dungeon got slightly brighter with the other torches that were on the walls. The guard led me past several cells, all occupied with Rebels or assassins. I smiled to myself when I realized I could tell the difference between them. We stopped at a cell and the guard unlocked the door.

"Rebel. Come out." I jumped at the booming voice the guard had. I couldn't wait.

"CeCe!" I exclaimed, running into the cell. In the far corner, CeCe was curled up into a ball. It looked like she was asleep, but her breathing was very uneven, like she was in pain. I walked up to CeCe, kneeling beside her. "CeCe?" I said gently. CeCe stirred, looking up at me.

"R-Rocky?..." She said softly. I smiled lightly, gently tucking her hair behind her ear. CeCe looked scared, backing more into the corner...backing away from me. "Rocky, get out of here. It's not safe." She whispered. I felt my heart break slightly, but didn't show it.

"No. I taking you home." I whispered back. CeCe shook her head.

"You're safer leaving without me." I didn't know what to think at that. She...She didn't want to come with me?... The guard came and grabbed CeCe, pulling her up.

"Let's go. The King awaits." The guard said gruffly. CeCe followed him without so much of a fight. I quietly followed CeCe, watching her. I glanced down at the floor as I walked, sighing. Then I realized something. I looked at CeCe's left wrist. It looked swollen...like she hurt it in a fight or something...

The three of us trudged back up to the throne room, where my brother was now sitting down. The guard bowed to Tyson, then to me before walking away. CeCe was standing in front of Tyson and I stood next to her.

"Tyson, I don't want to fight. I know how to stop the Rebels. I know how to fix Chicago." I said calmly. Tyson raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? How do you suppose to do that?" I glanced at CeCe and she gave me a soft smile, giving me her approval. I took a deep breath to keep my confidence.

"Step dow, Tyson. Step down from the throne." I said. Tyson just laughed, smirking at us. This can't possibly end well...

"Step down? No chance. The throne is **mine**." Tyson said darkly. CeCe gently held my hand.

"Let's go." She whispered. I nodded, leading the way to the doors with CeCe following.

"Not so fast. Freeze. Obey, CeCe." Tyson demanded. CeCe froze in her tracks. I turned to face my fiery Rebel.

"CeCe? C'mon, let's go!" I said, trying to panic. CeCe didn't move. She just stood there with a blank expression. Tyson laughed sadistically as he stood from the throne chair. "CeCe!" I exclaimed, tugging at her right hand. She still didn't move.

What the hell is going on?...

**CLIFFY! HAHA! XD So, next chapter, you'll find out more on what I meant by a different twist to a kidnapping storyline. Reviews make my day! I only have a couple more days until school ends, but my posts may be delayed even more cuz of summer break. Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for Our Love It Up, message me or let me know in a review!**

**BAD NEWS: There are only a few more chapters left to this story. Not sure how many to be exact, but it's getting close to the end. **

**Ju$t!ce**


End file.
